The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica plant of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘Purple Explosion’. The new cultivar of Veronica is a hardy herbaceous perennial grown for landscape and cut flower use.
The new cultivar of Veronica was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation by the Inventor in a seed bed at his nursery in July of 2010 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. The exact parentage is unknown, however the seeds were collected, pooled, and sown from open pollinated plants of ‘Pink Explosion’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,592) and ‘Blue Explosion’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,497).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in April of 2011 in Haarlem, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and division has shown that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.